orosfandomcom-20200214-history
Victor, "King"
Background Five hundred and seventy-five years before the destruction of Old Oros, Victor Valiant ruled over a kingdom that stretched thousands of miles. He had all the wealth and power in the world. Although, one day, an assassin was sent after him and he was killed. Along with their ruler, his empire slowly died off. 557 years after his death, a necromancer attempted to ressurect the fallen leader. He thought that by bringing the king back to life, the king would grant him a kingdom of his own. Time after time the necromancer failed at reviving Victor, but in his final attempt the necromancer used all his power to try and bring the king back. This time, the ground rumbled and shook, a shadowy figure rose from the ground; it was King Victor. The necromancer handed the king a sword and asked the risen leader to help him build his "own empire". Victor didn't listen, and struck the necromancer down with his sword. Casting a dark shadow wherever he went, King Victor went from town to town recruiting men to help him regain his lost empire. All who didn't join him were either enslaved or killed. After he conquered all the land he could, he set sail to try and find more. Victor in Old Oros After a few days journey, Victor's fleet crashed on an island. The island, was Old Oros. Being the only survivor, Victor decided to enter the town to meet the people residing there. He was greeted by many nice citizens and decided not to try and kill them. He also realized that being the only one of his fleet left, he would easily be defeated. Therefore he decided to settle in and formulate a new plan. The more Victor stayed in Old Oros, the more human he came. He started to grow feelings for the locals, he realized how much he despised the law. He stated "I hate the laws of Oros. It allows criminals do get away with too much and the guards never do anything about it! I've been stolen from and my property has been destroyed." Victor then left Oros. Later, Omen (Another man who left Oros) came to Victor and asked him with help in destroying Oros. Victor agreed, then him, Omen, and other warriors marched upon Oros and burned it to the ground. Victor in New Oros Victor was greatly disappointed that he was forced back into living with the people of Oros. He decided to make himself a tomb so he could rest there and not be disturbed. Sadly, the people of Oros went into his tomb and desecrated it. Victor was forced to move to a new normal home in town, but was to be forever bothered by the loud noises of the city. He created an underground inn, which was successful at first but it also got destroyed by a mysterious attacker. After not being able to stand Oros any longer, Victor dug a secret tunnel to a remote island so he could forever live in peace. That was until the people of Oros followed him to his island and invaded his privacy, judging his creations. At this point Victor decided enough was enough, and forever swore to change Oros "for the better". However, many people disagree with Victor's harsh methods and cruel punishments for not agreeing with him, therefore many have been hostile towards Victor's plans for the future of Oros. Death Victor gathered his armies, and eventually besieged Oros. Eventually they were defeated in a massive air battle. With his force destroyed, Victor jumped off of his airship and died after falling thousands of feet into a pit of Silverfish. Personality Traits *Courageous *Smart *Devious *Morbid *Treacherous *Rebellious *Deceitful *Ominous *Malevolent Category:Old Characters